


一击即中

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Cross Talk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Kudos: 21





	一击即中

18

来的路上，张九龄多少试着揣测了一下他爸的想法。只能想到他爸硬让他去把孩子打了的可能性是微乎其微的，要不然也不能等了这么久才给他招回家。

别的他也实在是猜不出来。因为‘第二性向’这个词都是最近这几年才算是被社会接纳，男Omega的地位一直也是不尴不尬。说是男的吧，还能生孩子。你说是女的吧，长的明明也不是那个意思。

总之谁要是有个Alpha儿子，那就跟孩子考上清华北大一样是件爹妈会出去边放鞭炮边拿个大喇叭公告给四里八乡的事。要是谁家儿子分化Omega…完咯，也就是分化的时候孩子都大了，不能流掉也不好卖了。

而且Omega和Alpha毕竟只占少数，像他爸妈那辈的人连两个词的音都读不准，一直也只是拿Alpha当比较阳刚的男孩看，拿Omega当比较柔弱的女孩看。男Omega基本存在于他们的认知之外。更别提Alpha变Omega还能怀孕这种事，他自己听着都像是不入流的B级片情节，对他爸那辈人来说肯定是过于魔幻。

总之他想破头也没预料到他爸会说。

“你们两个结婚吧。” 

“爸！我现在已经打算跟他…你说什么？” 张九龄本想说他打算跟他在一起了，才反应过来他爸说了什么，苦情小情侣的表情立刻变成 ‘我没做梦吧’ 

“爸！我肯定对九龄好！” 王九龙脑子反应的快一点，也是激动的胡言的。

“诶，这么叫还太早了。” 张爸爸依旧坐的八风不动，抿了口茶说。“我是有条件的。” 

王九龙马上点头。“什么条件都可以。只要您这边提，什么都好办。房子，车，彩礼，只要您说…”

“不是这些。” 张爸爸打断他。“彩礼我们这边出，我是觉得我们家九龄是男孩子，如果结婚的话，也是我们这边娶，你们那边嫁。” 

王九龙二话没说。“好。” 他也不在乎这个。 

“嗯。” 张爸爸满意颔首，然后继续。“婚礼自然是我们家这边为主，你们家那边只办答谢。”

王九龙：“没问题。”

张爸爸：“婚礼上呢，你站新娘位，九龄站新郎位。”

王九龙：“好的。” 

张爸爸：“结婚之后呢，孩子自然也是跟张姓。” 

王九龙：“好。” 

张爸爸：“并且你要搬过来跟我们一起住。”

张九龄受不了了，打断他爸。：“爸！现在哪儿还有一块儿住的。”

张爸爸面色不改：“怎么没有？娶儿媳妇不就要是住在一起。”

张九龄：“你见过这么大个儿的儿媳妇吗？”

张爸爸问王九龙：“九龙你觉得呢？” 

王九龙：“可以。” 

张爸爸：“那好，你嫁过来之后就算是我们张家的人，我们家传统，之后你的姓也得改，就叫…张九龙。”

张九龄按着桌子站起来：“爸！您真过分了！早多少年就没有改姓这一说了。您这是听谁给你灌迷幻汤了？”

张爸爸瞪了他儿子一眼。“怎么跟你爸说话呢？你才是鬼迷心窍了。”

张九龄是做不到跟他爸对刚，毕竟除了今天他还没见过他爸这么不着四六的时候。不过刚不了他躲还不行吗，想着抓着王九龙胳膊就想给他薅起来，说“走，我们走。”…不过还是没薅动。

王九龙按住抓着他胳膊的手，抬头安抚的看了张九龄一眼，才又看向张爸爸。“好，没问题。只是我是成年人，名下还有些产业，改起来可能需要点时间。” 

张爸爸笑了一下。“不急。慢慢来。” 

……

之后张九龄跟他爸爸围绕着‘改名太过分了’小吵了一架，之所以是小吵是因为他爸一直在打太极不正面回答，他的队友 — 暴风中心的王九龙同学又像是要改名更姓的不是他似的，还帮着他爸说话。  
也不知道他怎么那么淡定，他老王家祖宗棺材板都要按不住了。

孤军奋战的张九龄一会儿就累了，坐凳子上郁闷望天。全家只有他妈一个人顶着一头小卷欢天喜地，端着新开的锅从厨房出来。

“怎么了这都是？吃饭了吃饭了。” 

……

再闹心的时候饭还是要吃的，毕竟肚子里还有一个呢。终于吃上他妈妈做的心心念念的红烧肉之后，张九龄刮八级台风的心情缓和了不少。

一边接他妈给他特意夹的五花三层，一边又挑了块儿不怎么肥的放王九龙碗里，听王九龙狂给他妈妈吹彩虹屁。

张九龄戳王九龙的腰。“吃肉吃肉，我妈炖的红烧肉比你老给我买那家还好吃。” 

“是，张阿姨厨艺真好，不比五星级酒店的差。”王九龙随机抓住点素材就夸，然后抬手很自然的给张九龄抹掉嘴角一颗饭粒。 

张爸爸偏头疼发作了似的低头揉了揉眉心，问。“九龙你家做什么的？” 

“做生意的。” 张九龄先回答。“他爸出门带两个保镖一个秘书那种生意，要知道他儿子让人家硬给改姓了还不得找人过来突突我们老张家上下里外20来口。” 

“不能，九龄你真爱逗叔叔玩。我爸是做生意的。也不是黑社会。”王九龙也抢在张爸爸要骂张九龄之前答。然后转移话题。“我听九龄说，张叔叔爱喝两杯，我带了点还不错的白酒过来，九龄喝不了，要不我陪您喝点？” 

北方中老年男人都这毛病。会喝不会喝另说，但是十个里九个半爱喝两口。特别是张妈妈心情一好，把半个冰箱里的存货都给搬上桌了，张爸爸心正痒痒着呢。

可惜他自己喝上了什么样他自己心理有数，儿子 ‘男朋友’ 在前，自己绝对不能失了体面，于是十动然拒。

然而他儿子也相当了解他老子的缺点，灌他爸酒就是基本战术之一，只是让他爸那一通出其不意的发言的乱了阵脚，王九龙一提这事，张九龄才想起来，立刻扔下筷子去翻他们带来的东西。

“你就喝点吧，这酒特别好，就是上次你在电视上看见我们这边超市没有卖的那个。” 

王九龙搬来那些东西太多，一时没地方放，还在进门那块儿的墙边码着。张九龄上下看了一圈才找准盒子，直接上手要把那酒盒子从一撂盒子里搬出来。 

“你等一下。” 王九龙跟着张九龄就过去了，抬起上面压着的几个箱子，对张九龄说。“现在再搬。别受伤了。” 

“没事啊，我以前都这么拿。” 张九龄不以为然的答了一句，抱着就盒子就给他爸献上去了。不管他爸怎么拦怎么拒，拆盒子开酒瓶倒杯里递给他爸嘴边，看他爸眼神已经投降，嘴上还。“不行不行，胃疼胃疼。” 

王九龙给自己倒了一点儿，慢慢的抿了一小口，笑呵呵的看着张爸爸。

“张叔叔，少喝一点。暖胃。” 

……

张爸爸。“听说你是出国留学回来的？”

王九龙谦虚回答：“大学和研究生都在美国念的。”

张爸爸：“那边环境怎么样啊？” 

王九龙：“还挺好的，就是吃的不太行，酒也没过我们国内好喝，比现在您喝的这个差多了…您再来一杯。”

……

张爸爸：“九龙是做什么工作的？” 

王九龙乖巧作答：“在我爸爸公司做一点儿人事管理方面的工作。”

张爸爸：“不错，年少有为。” 

王九龙：“张叔叔夸奖了，我敬您一杯。” 

……

王九龙站起来，双手握着酒瓶，给张爸爸倒酒。“张叔叔酒量真好。” 

张爸爸诶了一声。“就一般！年轻时候才能喝，像你们这么大的时候，一瓶白的两箱啤的不在话下，桌子上有几个算几个，全撂倒。” 

王九龙再倒一杯。“现在也不差啊。您再来一杯。” 

……

王九龙：“九龄特别好。”

张爸爸脸颊发红，骄傲举杯：“那当然，我儿子，从小就懂事听话，除了稍微黑点没别的毛病。” 

张九龄：“爸…” 

张爸爸：“对对对，黑也不是毛病，黑健康。我儿子最好了。”

张妈妈：“差不多了，别喝了吧。再喝又要耍酒疯了。” 

王九龙：“怎么会呢？张叔叔酒量这么好。来，我再给您满上。”

张爸爸：“哈哈哈，好！这孩子真会说话。”

……

张爸爸：“以后有什么事儿就跟张叔说，甭客气！”

王九龙：“好嘞，我肯定不跟您客气。” 

张妈妈：“老张你别喝了，哎哟，你瞧瞧这，人家孩子第一次来家里看你喝成这样多让人笑话。” 

王九龙笑的温良恭俭让：“怎么会呢？张叔叔喝的高兴我也开心。” 

张爸爸笑的见牙不见眼：“对嘛，人家第一次来家里就是得高兴吗，来来来，你也再来一杯。”

王九龙站起来接杯。“好嘞。” 

张妈妈看了一眼张九龄。“你管管你爸爸。” 

张九龄戴着耳机听歌刷微博，头都没抬。“你自己老公你自己管。” 

“那你管管…” 你老公，张妈妈后半句紧急刹车。不行，她不能投诚的这么快。 

……

张爸爸搂着王九龙肩膀狂拍。“好小伙！你瞧这大个子！得有一米九多吧？放古代那就是正宗八尺大汉！上山为寇，官兵都得绕道走！”

张九龄：“爸你喝多了！” 

张爸爸：“怎么能呢？你爸我什么时候喝多过？” 

王九龙：“对，叔叔酒量好着呢。”

……

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，咱们也别叔叔九龙的叫了，太生分！以后我们就当哥们处着。你就叫我张哥，我叫你九龙弟，怎么样？” 张爸爸豪迈发言。 

王九龙微笑不语。

张九龄：…… “爸，差辈了。” 

然后转头看看他妈。“妈你管管我爸，都说胡话了。” 

张妈妈戴着老花镜，沾了点口水翻了页按摩椅说明书。“我老公我也管不了。”


End file.
